Mon Amour
by No.1 Marie Rose fan
Summary: Will Kasumi get what she wants?Will Ryu ever find love?ONESHOT!My VERY First fanfic dedicated to Kasumi & Ryu Hayabusa


Kasumi was laying in her bed as she usually does on a sunday'Hmmm' she thought to herself 'I wonder what Hayate is doing' a sudden name popped into her head 'Ryu' Ryu Hayabusa has always been there for her. He even broke his and Hayate's friendship for her. She couldn't get him off her mind 'I wish he knew how I-' her thought was cut off as Marie Rose (Helena's servent) came into her room with a tray of breakfast."Hey , little miss sleepy-head" She sang with a smile on her face"Helena thought you might be hungry"Marie Rose was a kind cheerful person she also thought she was a bit childish at times but still,"Thank you" Kasumi said sleepily

"We are about to reach France!"Marie screamed excitedly

"Oh...We are?"Kasumi said with not much excitement in her voice

"Yeah!" Kasumi's mind stopped as she knew someone was going to be there. He was going to be there.

"Hello?Earth to Kasumi!" Kasumi turned her head to see Marie staring at mission was about to begin...It was only a few days later france was everything she dreamed of but...She was waiting...for him...

Two Weeks later...

Kasumi stood on the perfectly flat roof for eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a well built male ninja dressed in full wanted to see him so bad that she was about to falcon dived off the roof.

He caught sight of a woman in a black ninja garb flying towards him as she hot the ground he saw her blue sakura scarf with a hood he knew who it she slowly pulled down the hood he saw her beautifully flowing arburn hair tied in a blue ribbon.

"Ryu..."Kasumi started trying to start a conversation between them "I...I'm sorr-"

she was silenced as his finger came to her lips."There is no need to be sorry,Kasumi"

"Ryu..."She said her thought out loud only to get grabbed by the turned to face him while he had a 'We-should-be-going' look in his soon as their eyes locked they just kept staring at each other as if they were a drug for each other.

"Kasumi , come we must go..." said Ryu as he just dragged her along leaving her no other choice but to go with him. Little did they know about the guns blazing ambush causing Kasumi to get shot. However what made Ryu like her more than he did , was that she kept fighting. Heads flying , blood oozing. Sooner or later it was going to look like an urban war zone. After hours of fighting for their lives they went to reside in an abandoned hotel they decided to get a shower , as Ryu is a gentleman he let Kasumi go in first. She took at least fifteen minutes for her to finish she came out with her blue bra and pants on Ryu started to blush before he said

"Let's check that wound" he inspected it for a while to see how far it went in as he started to pull the bullet out he found that she wasn't crying or wincing in pain but she only rose her chest and didn't pay attention. Ryu slowly wrapped the bandage what he carried with him around Kasumi's belly.

"There; all better"he said Kasumi turned her head to meet his emerald eyes

"Thank you...you can take a shower now"she stated as she layed on the double bed tiredly after she was about to go to sleep she started shivering as Ryu was going to lay beside her as she didn't have a problem with it. After a minute or two Ryu noticed she was shivering and silently moved up to her , she was surprised when his arms wrapped around her , but after a bit she enjoyed it 'I wish you know how i feel for you' Kasumi thought to herself. After she turned round to hug him back she swore she saw a smirk on his face but in her case she hoped he did as it was the most sexiest smirk she had ever seen in her life.

'hmm a new day...and STILL in Ryu's arms...'Kasumi kept her thoughts in her head 'I'm not complaining about it. I love being held by him' it all came to an end when Kasumi decided to get some breakfast. As she got up an arm wrapped around her waist... HIS arm!

"Thank you , Kasumi" he whispered in her ear

"What for?" she whispered back

"For showing me that I can love someone" after he said that Kasumi's heart melted with pleasure as he pulled her close in a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
